ManDoom i SoBack
Podczas w Dzień Utworzeniu Wikia przyszedł niejaki CyberMarian który pod patronatem Imperium Wikia za pozwoleniem mędrców, CyberMarian założył New Trollpasta Wikia. Państwo było niesamowicie udekorowane. W końcu do wiki 4 czerwca przybyli Zły Omen Żyrandol24 Sobowtor220 i Gobo333 Podczas jednej z obrad zoorganizowano "New Trollpastyczną Noc" . Mieli przeczytać książkę. Nosiła nazwę "ManDoom i SoBack" która była napisana przez Sobowtora220. Wszyscy myśleli że to wymysł, jednak Sobowtor zaprzeczył że to jest oparte na faktach. W końcu o 01:00 w nocy CyberMarian obudził wszystkich na "New Trollpastyczną Noc". W końcu CyberMarian rozsuł namiot i wszyscy siedzieli na swoich tronach koło CyberMariana. Za pomocą naszych zaklęć na olbrzymim telewizorze za pomocą napisanych stron w telewizorze zmieniły się na kadry filmu. W książce/na telewizorze Było zimno. Najprawdopodobniej antarkdyta. Możemy tam zauważyć 2 kolesi którzy są podobni do Sobowtora. Byli to ManDoom i SoBack. Byli niewyobrażalnie chciwi "Tajemniczego Ciasta Boga". Ciasto Boga to takie ciasto który nikt jeszcze nie przeżył kiedy ktoś go spróbował. Jednakże, ManDoom i SoBack mieli Żołądki ze stali (Dosłownie) Wkrótce ManDoom i SoBack zaczęli rozmawiać o ich wyprawie na antarkdyte: ManDoom:Słuchaj SoBack, są różne kontrakty na zwiedzanie. Ale musieliśmy wybrać to miejsce? SoBack:Tutaj znajdują się pingwiny. Możemy ich użyć jako broń. ManDoom:Poważnie? Ciekawe do czego się przydarzą SoBack:Do zjedzenia! ManDoom:Pingwinów się nie je! SoBack:Jak to nie?! Są jadalne! ManDoom: Słuchaj! Załatwiłęm samolot! Pojedziemy do superowej wikia! SoBack:Kiedy to zrobiłeś?! Nie mamy telefonu! Podobno zgubiłęś! ManDoom:Miałem zapasowy SoBack:Co?! Przyjeżdza samolot, wychodzi Pilot: Pilot:No dobrze panowie, koniec wycieczki! Idziecie do samolotu. SoBack i ManDoom poszli do samolotu. W samolocie SoBack:Pssst.....ManDoom...śpisz...? ManDoom:Nie śpie.....bo mnie obudziłeś...... SoBack:Słuchaj.....wiem...że jest 04:00 na ranem......ale czy to jest zaufana wikia.......? ManDoom:Przecież......jedziemy 15 godzin.......musimy tam dotrzeć...... SoBack: Jak chcesz..... Następnego dnia jechania samolotem Pilot:Dobrze panowie! Pobudka! Jesteśmy na miejscu! ManDoom: *Budzi się* Ej stary! Jesteśmy na miejscu! Obudź sie! SoBack:*Budzi sie* Dobrze......... Przychodzi Pan Cube: Pan Cube:Witajcie na mojej wikia! Serdecznie zapraszamy! Czy panowie to ManDoom i SoBack? ManDoom:Tak SoBack:Tak Pan Cube: No to otwierać bramy! Mr.Giordano: Tak jest! Bramy się otwierają SoBack:Wow! Stary tu jest mega-odlotowo! ManDoom:A nie mówiłem? Pan Cube:A tu znajduje sie wasz pokój ManDoom:Niezłe! SoBack:Fakt! Ale trzeba zmienić to łóżko na piętrowe! Pan Cube:W rzeczy samej! Giordano! Wiesz co robić! Mr.Giordano:Tak jest! Przeciął łożko na pół a następnie dał połowę na góre i koło łóżka dał drabiny SoBack: Ja biorę górę! ManDoom:A ja dół! Pan Cube:Życzę miłęgo zwiedzania! Po zwiedzaniu ManDoom: Tu jest fajnie! Da sie ogrzać! SoBack:Może rzeczywiście powinienem dać ci górne łóżko..... Po 5 minutach ManDoom:Jest pora na jedzenie! SoBack:Zawiodą mnie...... Później Shanghai69:Dzień dobry! Co podać? ManDoom: Hamburger! SoBack: Pewnie dacie mi osłe frytki..... ManDoom:SoBack! Nie wkurzaj ludzi! Shanghai69:Nic się nie stało! Podam panu najlepsze frytki! Może pan wybrać na MENU SoBack:Chcę takie! Są nieźle doprawione! ManDoom:No widzisz? Shanghai69:Proszę bardzo! Na stołówce SoBack:I znowu masz rację! ManDoom:Pyszne co? SoBack:Jak twój hamburger? ManDoom:Zjedzony a co? SoBack:Już? Coś szybko...... ManDoom:Nie pamiętasz? Brałęm udział w wielu konkursach! Zawsze miałem 1 miejsce! SoBack:Raz się udławiłeś ManDoom:Wiem.......(śmiech) SoBack:Z czego się śmiejesz? ManDoom:Nie wiem SoBack:Która jest godzina? ManDoom:22:45 SoBack:Pójdziemy wcześniej spać? ManDoom:Jasne Pan Cube:A wy dokąd się wybieracie? ManDoom:Do łóżek Pan Cube:Jest za wcześnie! Chcecie iść na imprezę? ManDoom:Tylko raz! Następnego dnia ManDoom: SoBack........ SoBack:......Co....... ManDoom: Która....jest godzina...... SoBack: Nie wiem..... ManDoom: Gdzie masz zegarek? SoBack:Nie wiem.... ManDoom:Jak to nie wiesz? Zgubiłeś?! (Facepalm) SoBack:Nie moja wina! To przez to głupie piwko! ManDoom:Nawet ja jestem przy fazie! SoBack:A ja nie.....?! Mr.Giordano:Wy dwaj! Chodźcie! Stało się coś absolutnie strasznego! W pokoju Pana Cube ManDoom:Co się stało? SoBack;O mój boże! ManDoom:Pan Cube nie żyje! Na pogrzebie Nanaki:Pan Cube był dobrym userem.......pomagał innym.......Nie do wiary.....kiedy spojrzeę na jego portret.....będę o nim pamiętać.......... Po pogrzebie, koło grobu ManDoom:Jak on zmarł? Był przecież młody! SoBack: Mnie się pytasz? Nie jestem złotym userem! ManDoom:A może.....to było zabójstwo? SoBack:Hę? ManDoom:Zastanów się! Pan Cube był młody! Ostatni raz go widziałem na imprezie jak był Pepsi. Samo pepsi było zielone! Może został otruty? SoBack:Myślę ze to Shanghai69! ManDoom:Czemu? SoBack:On jest jedynym barmanem na tej wikia ManDoom:Masz rację! W barze Shanghai69:Dzień dobry! Co podać? ManDoom:Czemu to zrobiłeś? SoBack:Jak mogłeś? Shanghai69:O co wam chodzi? ManDoom:Pan Cube nie żyje! SoBack:A ty podałeś mu zatrute pepsi! Shanghai69:Intruzi! Ochroniarz Baru: Wynocha! Następnego dnia w Chatce Rady Nanaki:Słuchajcie! Mam dla was fantastyczne wieści! Władzę przejmą..........Paradichlorobenzen! Paradichlorobenzen:Wiedziałem że mi się uda! Nanaki:.....i....!......Shanghai23! Shanghai23: Dat Trollpasta Doe Nanaki:To tyle! Możecie iść! W pokoju ManDooma i SoBacka SoBack:Myślałem że on zaraz powie "....i.....! Shanghai69!" ManDoom:Jest wiele Shanghai! SoBack:Wiem! Nie musisz mi mówić! ManDoom:Ciekawe czy Paradichlorobenzen i Shanghai23 będą doskonale sprawować władzę! W pokoju Paradichlorobenzena i Shanghaia23 Shanghai23:Ej! Paradichlorobenzen! Mamy nowego usera! Paradichlorobenzen:Jak się nazywa? Shanghai23: Sowsonus..... Paradichlorobenzen:Dziwne imię....... Następnego dnia Przyjeżdża inny samolot. Wyskakuje z niego Sowsonus. Sowsonus: Witajcie! Jestem Sowsonus! I będę waszym kumplem! Wybieram.....was! ManDoom i SoBack:Co?! Sowsonus:Tak wy! Chodźmy się pobawić! SoBack:Bleh....Jaki on brzydki........ Na placu zabaw Sowsonus:Ej ty! ManDoom:Ja? Sowsonus:Pohuśtaj mnie! ManDoom:Ale.... Sowsonus:Jak ci skopie....! ManDoom:OK! SoBack:Dobra koniec zabawy! W pokoju ManDooma i SoBacka ManDoom:To jest jakiś koszmar! SoBack:Słuchaj, ja też nie lubię tego gościa! Ale musimy wytrzymać! Chociaż ja nie wiem czemu go lubią! ManDoom:Dobranoc brachu! SoBacku: Dobranoc fachu! Następnego dnia ManDoom:Dzień Do....... SoBack:Szybko! Musisz to cholernie zobaczyć! Niezarejestrowany użytkownik: Pomocy! Ratunku! Palę się! ManDoom:O co chodzi userze?! NU:To było straszne! Ajpek powrócił! SoBack:Jaki Ajpek? ManDoom:To starożytny wódz wandali! Jest on najbezpośredniejszym userem tej wikia! NU:Do...branoc SoBack:Nie umieraj! ManDoom:Już mu nie pomożesz......Musimy go pokonać! SoBack:Ajpka? Ale jak?! Tymczasem Ajpek: Chyba coś wyczułem! Gobo333: Ale kogo panie? Ajpek: To pewnie ManDoom i SoBack! Sowsonus: Już jestem Ajpek! Zły Omen: *Patrzy przez kszaki* Mówiłęm ci że Sowsonus jest zdrajcą! Żyrandol24: Rzeczywiście! Trolling123:Czy ja coś słyszałem? Gobo333:Wydawało ci się bracie Ajpek:Cisza! Ja też coś słyszałem! Sowsonus:Chyba nie masz racji Ajpku! To ja powinienem zostać władcą tego państwa! Nie ty! Ajpek:Jak śmiesz kwestionować moje rozkazy! Wychłostać go! Zły Omen:Lepiej skąd idźmy! Żyrandol24:OK Tymczasem ManDoom: To będziesz się trzymał planu? SoBack: Chyba tak..... Paradichlorobenzen:Przestań Ajpek! ManDoom: To pewnie Paradichlorobenzen! Idziemy! SoBack:A plan? ManDoom: *Zagląda przez kszaki* O! Paradichlorobenzen ich pokonał! SoBack:Chyba sobie jaja robisz! W Chatce Rady Nanaki: Ajpek, Gobo333 oraz Trolling123! Za zniszczenie cudzego państwa, zostajecie skazani na 25 lat więzienia! Shanghai23! Jak mogłęś?! Czemu nic nie robiłeś?! Co cię skłoniło to nie ratowania miasta?! Shanghai23:Przepraszam.....nie chciałem............ Nanaki: Rada Starszych Imperium Wikia skazuje cię na wygnanie! Shanghai23: A kto będzie sprawować władzę? Nanaki: Sowsonus zasiądzie na tronie! Tak zostało postanowione przez Paradichlorobenzena! Shanghai23: Zdrajca! Paradichlorobenzen: Nie trzeba było łamać zasad! W pokoju ManDooma i SoBacka ManDoom:Przynajmniej Ajpek przez resztę życia będzie w więzieniu! SoBack: Ciekawy jestem jak Sowsonus będzie sprawował włądzę! 7 Lat Później ManDoom: To jakiś koszmar! SoBack: Właśnie! Sobowtor będzie w niebezpieczeństwie! ManDoom: On jest gorszy od Ajpka! Jakim cudem bierze od niego haracz?! SoBack: Nie wiem! On nie słusznie stał się Władcą! ManDoom:Znasz CyberMariana? SoBack: A kto by nie znał? ManDoom: Poprosimy go założenie nowego państwa? SoBack: Jasne! W domu CyberMariana CyberMarian: Więc chcecie żebym razem ze Złym Omenem założył nowe państwo? ManDoom: Tak SoBack: Dokładnie tak! CyberMarian: Spróbuję! Koło Patronatu Imperium Wikia ManDoom: Dlaczego to tyle trwa? SoBack: Spokojnie! Skończy tworzyć nowe państwo za 3.....2.......1! CyberMarian: Udało mi sie! ManDoom: Super! SoBack: Odlotowo! Koło bram Trollpasty ManDoom:Zadzwoniłem po samolot. Ma przyjechać za pół minuty. SoBack:Mądrze robisz! Sowsonus: A wy gdzie się wybieracie? ManDoom:Do nowego państwa! SoBack: Właśnie! Będzie lepsze od twojego! Sowsonus: CyberMarian!! Idziesz ze mną! CyberMarian: Nie! Sowsonus: Powiedziałem coś! ManDoom: Daj spokój chłopakowi! SoBack: Uważaj! Sowsonus Nunchaku bije ManDooma w noge przez co ją traci. A następnie go dobija jako leżącego. SoBack: Uciekaj CyberMarian! Leć do nowego państwa! CyberMarian:Ale..... Sowsonus walnął SoBacka w oko. SoBack: U..ciekaj!!!!! CyberMarian wskakuje do samolotu i leci do nowego państwa Na New Trollpasta Wikia CyberMarian: Tak to właśnie było Zły Omen: Ja nadal uważam że to nie prawda! Żyrandol24: Ale my zaglądaliśmy przez kszaki i patrzyliśmy na Ajpka! Zły Omen: W sumie fakt CyberMarian: Sobowtor....gdzie ty idziesz? Sobowtor:Idę......zaczerpnać świeżego powietrza........ Na dworze CyberMarian: O co się smucić? Sobowtor: Czy to prawda że ManDoom i SoBack.....nie żyją.....? CyberMarian: Jestem pewny że twoi bracia patrzą na ciebie......nie zapominaj o tym! Sobowtor: Idę sie pobawić ze Złym Omenem i Żyrandolem! CyberMarian: Dobrze! No to idź! Sobowtor wychodzi i CyberMarian patrzy na niebo CyberMarian: ManDoom......SoBack.......czy wy żyjecie........? Na oceanie Płynie mała tratwa a na niej są pobici ManDoom i SoBack. ManDoom stracił nogę. Ma opaskę na oku i jest wysmarowany różowym węglem. SoBack ma podbite oko, złamaną ręke i ma posiniaczone ciało. SoBack: Hej! ManDoom! ManDoom: No co jest SoBack? SoBack: Czy nasz młodszy braciszek żyje? ManDoom: I to z sercem! The End Wystąpili: ManDoom SoBack Pan Cube Mr.Giordano Shanghai69 Paradichlorobenzen Shanghai23 CyberMarian Żyrandol24 Sobowtor220 Zły Omen Sowsonus Ajpek Gobo333 Trolling123 Nanaki NU Ochroniarz Baru Kategoria:Film-Pasta Kategoria:ManDoom Kategoria:SoBack Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Wyróżnione